


A secret capitulation (2)

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [108]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Parentlock, Secrets, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are Parents, Sherlock is a Good Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Could Sherlock ever say no to that little girl?





	A secret capitulation (2)

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

“Pappppppppppppa!” Rosie runs to Sherlock who was at his microscope. “Say yes! Say yes! Say yes!”

John, who was behind her and closing the flat door, laughs at her enthusiasm and his husband's silent,  _Do I wanna know?_

Sherlock turns his eyes from his work to look at John’s ( _no… their_ ) daughter. “Calm yourself darling and explain everything.”

“It’s ‘Parent’s day’ at school next Wednesday, and I want you to come!” Her eyes were shining with anticipation, yet a bit afraid that her ‘antisocial’ papa –  _whatever that means!_  – could say no to her.

“But Rosie… your dad is way better than me at that kind of stuff… He’s a doctor, used to be a soldier… he’s even a blogger! That’s plenty of wonderful tales to captivate your classmates!” The detective looks at John, wanting a little bit of help! But the doctor's smirk was screaming, ‘y _ou’re on your own love.'_

“Lucy’s mom is a doctor, Michael dad’s a soldier and Robert’s mom is a journalist which is like a blogger, right?”

“Yeah, but no one parent is doing both three isn’t?” Sherlock protests hopefully.

“But papppppppa,” Rosie whined dramatically, “I’ve already told everyone that you are coming!”

 _Little minx…_ Sherlock secretly thought before agreeing. His mind already trying to find cases that are actually appropriate for nine year old brains.

**Author's Note:**

> Starting with 104, I found another source of inspiration. Can you guess? One thing is clearly connecting the fics. First one who found it can prompt me with anything! lol. One clue: It's British! 2nd clue: Music!
> 
> **
> 
> Dont be shy :-)
> 
> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far with a comment or a kudos.


End file.
